The Yale Centerfor Clinical Investigation (YCCI) was created to provide a "home" for training the next generation of clinical investigators. Key programmatic goals are to 1) attract highly talented students and junior faculty across medicine, nursing, public health, biological sciences and biomedical engineering;and train them in the use of state-of-the-art research tools;give them the skills to work within complex research teams;and support their professional development;and 2) foster the translation of disease-related discoveries from the laboratory into the clinic and then the community by: stimulating the creation of interdisciplinary teams;making available state-of-the-art core facilities and expanded biostatistical and bioinformatics resources;establishing organizational and regulatory infrastructure for clinical studies;and forging new partnerships that will integrate community leaders, physicians, and health centers and encourage participation in research. Participating institutions include the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, and Public Health, the department of Biomedical Engineering and the Graduate Programs in Biological and Biomedical Sciences. The Junior Faculty Scholars award program and the Investigative Medicine program (IMP) are central to YCCI's education and training efforts. IMP is a unique doctoral program that offers Ph.D. degrees in Health Sciences Research to highly qualified M.D. fellows embarking on careers in translational or clinical research and the junior faculty scholars program is a career development program. YCCI has also created a Society of Mentors who participate actively in the training and nurturing ofthe YCCI Scholars. Pilot and feasibility (P&F) grants will be awarded for: 1) interdisciplinary translational team research;2) development of novel methodologies;3) Use of Core (ind imaging) technologies;and 4) community-based research. YCCI will cluster research cores around common themes, including: imaging;genomics and proteomics;cell and tissue based tech;Integrated metabolics;cognition and biobehavior;and animal models. The Office of Research Services will provide robust facilities and resources for regulatory, biostatistical, bioinformatics, recruitment and other support services. YCCI will have an office to coordinate the University's efforts to address health issues facing our community and our national community.